My Valentine Hero
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: It's St. White's Day, and Tohru's lonely...for Kyo! This is after the curse, and after Kyo had rejected her...find out what happens when Kyo finally gets a chance to take her out on a romantic date! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SPOILERS!


My Valentine Hero  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

"What the heck's the matter with you?" Kyo yelled. 

"Why did you have to be born so dumb, stupid cat? Can't you see I was trying to walk?" Yuki stated.

"Don't either of you dare to destroy my house!" Shigure called.

_What a great start to Saint Whites Day! _Tohru thought. _When will they ever stop fighting? I thought we were past this!_

"Tohru! Oh Tohru! Is breakfast ready yet?" Shigure sang.

"Stupid dog! Shut up!" Kyo said, glaring at Shigure as they came into the kitchen.

"Yes! Everything's ready." Tohru answered. _Some things never change!_ She thought, observing the scene before her. Kyo was fuming mad, and Yuki and Shigure were eating and trying their best to ignore him. Tohru excused herself, hoping to get ready in time to leave. _I have to get all of my stuff ready for school.

* * *

_

Kyo observed her leaving the room. "Okay. Everyone knows what to do."

Shigure and Yuki brought out the cake-or at least what looked like one- and they got a sign that said, "Happy Saint White's Day!" They had all signed it, and today she was going to have the day "off" from doing any kind of household chore.

"Let's hope our attitudes made her think nothing was going on." Yuki said. "It's been quite awhile since we've all acted like that."

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Shigure observed. "How much we've all changed since Tohru first came to us. Even Akito's different."

"Yeah, she is, but this year I hope to tell Tohru that I love her." Kyo said, getting nervous. _I don't want to hurt her again…_

"That would be nice since you broke her poor heart when she had told you that she loved you." Shigure said, smiling.

Kyo groaned. "Don't remind me…I feel bad enough as it is, but I couldn't let Akito do anything to her. We all know how she get's when she feels threatened." Kyo shuddered. "But Tohru still ended up getting hurt!"

"Yes. We all felt guilty about that." Yuki said.

"What are you doing for Machi?" Kyo asked.

"I'm taking her out to dinner, away from my ever present family." Yuki said. "I'd like to propose to her, but I'm not feeling too confident…"

"Go for it! You young love-birds need to have some happy and exciting times!" Shigure said, his eyes shining. "And romantic, since we can hug all the ladies we want to now!"

Kyo was about to reply, but Tohru came running down the stairs. "Is anyone ready to go to school?" She shouted.

"Almost! Tohru? Can you help us finish up with some of these dishes?" Yuki called.

"I'm sorry! I totally-!" Tohru said, but stopped when she entered the kitchen.

"Happy Saint White's Day, Tohru!" they all said.

She was speechless. "T-thank-you." she stammered.

"You're welcome! Now, to school and enjoy the last Saint White's Day of your high school career!" Shigure said.

They left, laughing about the sad-looking cake they had tried to bake for her. "I liked it, though. You did a great job." Tohru said.

"Of Course you would think that!" Kyo said.

"Yuki!" a female voice called.

"There's Machi! I'll see you guys later!" Yuki went over and kissed Machi on the lips quickly, then put his arm around her.

"So, Kyo, I'll see you later." Tohru said, turning to walk to class.

"Yeah." was all he said. _Later_. He thought, watching her leave. _I will definitely see you later.

* * *

_

Tohru walked to class and sat down. _I wish I had someone special to share St. White's Day with. _She thought, observing all of the couples. When the teacher started class, she tried to focus, but she kept on having visions of her and Kyo, together, and hugging or kissing. _Wouldn't that be nice? Especially since the curse has been broken, and he can hold me as close to him as I can get?_

* * *

On the way home, it was just Tohru and Kyo. Yuki had gone off when Kimi had shouted, "Yun-Yun! Kimi and Machi need your help!"

"I feel bad for Yuki. Always having that girl follow him around when everyone knows he loves Machi." Kyo said, referring to Kimi.

"I know. At least they know they can trust each other." Tohru said, not realizing how that would sound to Kyo.

"Tohru, you know I trust you, right? Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, and I didn't-!"

"I know. I want to ask you something. Will you go out to dinner with me?" he asked her, knowing he was blushing.

"Yes, I would like that. Do I need to wear anything special?" Tohru asked.

"Something nice, but not too dressy." he replied, pleased she had said yes.

"All right. When should I be ready by?"

"Well, we could go right after we get home and changed, if you want."

"Okay." She replied, excited. _A date with Kyo!_

"Don't rush, though." he said when they got home.

"I won't." she declared, running up the stairs.

* * *

Tohru looked in the mirror when she had finished dressing. _Is that really me?_ She had found a black, mid-thigh length dress, with noodle-straps up top. She pulled some of her hair back with a clip on both sides, and had put on a gold-chained necklace with a little diamond on it. She had chosen black sandals to wear with the dress. _Guess I'm ready._

Tohru came downstairs, and Kyo's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "T-Tohru?!"

"I'm ready." She noticed he had on black slacks with a ruby-red short-sleeved shirt on, and a red rose in the pocket of his shirt.

"You look nice." He said as they left, glad Shigure wasn't around when they did. "I hope you don't mind walking. It's not that far away."

"No, I don't mind. You look pretty good yourself." She surprised herself with her boldness. _You're only going to set yourself up for a lot of pain._

When they got to the restaurant, they sat down at a table and looked over their menus. After the waiter took their orders, Tohru noticed Kyo squirming in his seat. "Kyo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered a bit distractedly. Suddenly he reached across and grabbed her hand. "Tohru? Remember how you had told me you loved me?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, I lied to you. I'm sorry, Tohru, can you forgive me? I never meant to hurt you."

"What did you say?" she whispered, shocked.

He picked up the rose from his pocket and looked at it, then he gave it to her and said, "I love you, Tohru Honda. Will you marry me?"

She took the rose and smelled it. _What?_ She looked down into the center, and there, lay nestled in the center, was a diamond ring. "Yes! I love you so much, Kyo!" she said.

* * *

On the way home, he stopped right outside of their house door. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, and opened willingly when he slid his tongue against her lips. She pulled his head closer to hers, and enjoyed the feel of him pressed up against her. The door burst open and a voice said, "It's about time you two were making out!"

"You know what, Shigure? It took a lot of planning for tonight, and I wanted our first kiss to be on St. White's Day." Kyo said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes, so now you will forever be my Valentine hero on St. White's Day!" Tohru said, and kissed him again.

* * *

THE END

A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I know I enjoyed writting it. The part with the rose has always been in my mind as one of the many ways I would love for my boyfriend (who is absolutely amazing) to propose to me! Sorry it's a day late, but it's the thought that counts, right?  
Dragon Queen


End file.
